For those who regularly fire rifles or pistols, the cost of ammunition is an expensive consideration. The professional law enforcement agent or avid sportsman may fire a hundred rounds or more of ammunition in a single practice session, with the expended raw materials used in addition to its monetary cost inevitably pointing to the need for an appropriate salvage operation to recover and reuse the spent shells.